


The Last Ones Waiting

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Character Death, Child Death, Creepy, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Possession, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Tragedy, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: How do you recover when you lose what's most important? A brother. A son. How do you go on when part of you is missing? Of course, you'll never, ever forget. They won't let you.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Last Ones Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8659953/1/The-Last-Ones-Waiting

They were the last ones to leave, her and Danny. The ceremony had been small to begin with. She and Jack decided to keep it private. They hadn't wanted it to be any more overwhelming for Jazz and Danny. But the funeral was long over and even their closest friends had left long ago. Jack had taken Jazz to the car where she would clutch onto that stuffed bear of hers and continue claim that she was too old to cry, even though her lip trembled.

Too old to cry for a sibling.

It couldn't be healthy. Maddie sighed, not knowing what to do. Some kind of mother she was turning out to be. She had to trust that Jack would be able to take care of their daughter somehow. She had her hands full with their son.

If Jazz had refused to cry since she found out, Danny more than compensated. He'd been unable to stop, red rimmed eyes and sniffles now a constant, normal, _expected_ feature in the boy who had always been so happy.

Then again, he had always had James at his side. The twins had been inseparable, always scampering off on their own adventures. A bold beach-blond mop of hair leading along the chubby fingers and happily waddling steps of his brother—younger by mere minutes, but always happy to follow. Twinkling green eyes peeping out a tabletop. Followed a split second later by curious blue.

They'd been so different. And yet so similar. A single personality in two people. Always together. They had even made a promise to each other on a bright summer's day, witnessed by Jazz, the snails in the garden, and Maddie watching from the kitchen window. She'd smiled then, because she couldn't imagine them ever needing it.

Tears prickled at her eyes. It would have been better if there had been no such promise. Because Danny had refused to leave him for so long, doggedly standing by his side even though there was nothing that he could do that by the time he'd finally been convinced to run for help, it had been too late. James was gone by the time they got there.

And now Danny blamed himself. Thought it was all his fault.

She couldn't tell anymore if the tears he shed were for him or his brother. Probably both. Because what belonged to one belonged to the other. Everything they did, they did together. Right until the very end.

It was time to leave the cemetery, now. There was nothing more to be done here, and the wet grass and overcast sky were doing nothing to let her move on. Now that the funeral was over, she needed to take a deep breath and accept that life was going to be different forever.

But Danny didn't think it was time to go, and Maddie didn't have the heart to tear him away before he was done.

He was standing in front of the gravestone. Even at child's size, it was nearly as tall as he was. For a long time, now, he'd just stood there. Staring. Shaking. Crying. Maybe talking, still promising that he would do anything to take back what he'd done and keep his promise so that everything could be okay, but she couldn't hear.

He'd insisted on going up alone so Maddie stood under a tree to give the boy his space. Not too close to the grave to feel crippled. Not too far away to feel that she was abandoning it. Or Danny.

Then, in a display of bravery that she could never show, Danny walked forward, over the grave, so that his feet sank into the freshly mounded dirt that cascaded black over the green around him.

For a moment, Maddie was about to lead him off of the grave, with vague meaningless words about respect. But she checked herself. After all, this wasn't the issue. He had the right to speak face to face with his brother, just as they always had. Neither of them would think that this was wrong or disrespectful in any way. And perhaps it would bring the closure he needed.

He reached out to touch the solid smooth stone. Felt the reality of it.

And fell to the ground. Shaking so strongly she thought he was convulsing.

Maddie ran forward then, worried that it had been too much for him, but he was already picking himself up. So she waited.

Danny walked forward slowly, but with a set to his small shoulders that wasn't there before. He came straight toward her, taking her hand with downcast eyes. But he wasn't crying anymore.

"Mom?" he asked softly. "I'm ready. We can go."

Maddie nearly stumbled at the words. If nothing else, her heart frantically skipped over itself.

She stopped. Knelt. Pulled Danny's hands toward her and kissed them. Murmured into them as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, it's okay. You don't need to say that. You can call me 'Mommy' like you always do. You don't have to try to talk like James. You don't have to try to take his place. We'll remember him without that. We'll never forget him, will we?"

A soft hand brushed away the raven locks that fell over his face. Then froze when he raised his eyes to look at her.

"No. We won't," he answered calmly.

His eyes were green.


End file.
